Growing Up With You
by Kaimu
Summary: Kurt has been living with Puck since his parents died. They don't get along at all until some day, something changes...
1. Chapter 1

Kurt came home friday night after another very rough week at school.

Kurt had always been bullied for some reason ever since he went to high school.  
>Kurt would at least expect for Noah, whom he had been living with for almost as long as he could remember, to stand up for him. But on the contrary, Noah just ignored those bullies and gave Kurt the cold shoulder.<p>

On one hand Kurt wasn't surprised that he didn't help him, 'cause he and Noah weren't exactly the best of friends.

Noah was the popular jock who paraded around the school grounds like he owned the place, while Kurt was kind of an outcast who spend his day trying to be invisible for all those bullies.

It never helped though 'cause he got bullied every day again and again...

Kurt had learned at least a little bit to stand up for himself. When those bullies called him names, he called some names back.

He never seemed to win the fight though, 'cause he always ended up in the dumpster at the end of the school day.

Kurt had confronted Noah with it once... Never Again.

Kurt had never seen Noah so furious in his life before. He had yelled at Kurt that it wasn't his fault that he was getting bullied, so why the hell would he help him?

Kurt could really use a friend who would stand up for him and support him, but Noah would never be that person.

Kurt spend the weekend on his own, as usual, doing his homework and dreaming about his big crush; Finn Hudson.

That only lead another problem between him and Noah because Finn was Noah's best friend ever and he could really miss Kurt fawning over his best friend.

How Noah knew that Kurt was gay was still a mystery to Kurt himself.

Kurt had never talked about his sexual orientation with anyone, so how could Noah possibly know?

But still, Kurt knew Noah knew it because he could see it in his eyes. Those looks of disgust Noah always gave him when he was looking at Finn in some certain kind of way, said enough.

But why would he care about Kurt being gay if he didn't even like him? That was a thing Kurt sometimes wondered about.

What Kurt also wondered about was what Noah would do if he started looking at him in that same kind of way he sometimes looked at Finn.

'Cause Kurt had to admit that Noah was a good looking guy.

But none of that really mattered, 'cause it was already hard enough to have a crush on Finn, he didn't need to have a second one on Noah.

They were also the two most unavailable boys in school, especially Finn.

Could life get even more complicated?

Kurt knew it could...


	2. Chapter 2

Noah and Finn were sitting in a booth at Breadstix after school, laughing and joking with each other like they always did.

That's until Finn suddenly turned serious.

"Puck," he started hesitantly, "Why don't you ever stick up for Kurt? He is your brother you know."

Noah's face fell and he looked down at his plate with food as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I don't have a brother."

" He's been living at your place for almost all his life,Puck. Face it, he practically is like a brother to you."

" No he's not. I don't see him like a brother. I see you like a brother, not him."

Finn sighed and shook his head, "Whatever you say. I still don't get why you don't like him. Alright he's not one of the popular kids like we are, but he seems pretty ok with me."

Puck snorted, " You have no idea what he's like at home. He drives me and my parents crazy with his sense of fashion and designer's stuff. He once wanted to redecorate our entire house. My parents luckily talked it out of him and told him he could redecorate his room but that was all. He even asked me if he could redecorate mine too."

"What did you answer?"

" Hell no! I'm not stupid, you know? You should see his room... It's just like some Greek God lives there or something."

" Ok, so maybe he's a little weird... But you could at least try and be nice to him."

" You wouldn't say that if I told you something else about him."

"Told me what?"

" If I told you that he's gay."

Finn blinked rapidly, "What?"

" .Gay."

" How do you know? Has he told you that?"

" He doesn't have to, I just know it."

"Ok... I still don't see the problem, but... Let's change the subject. I heard you and Santana had another wild night."

" Yeah, we sure had."

And just like that, the subject had changed, right before Noah could tell Finn Kurt had feelings for him.

Maybe just for the best, 'cause telling Finn would only cause him more trouble.

As much as Noah disliked Kurt, he didn't want to hurt him. Not like that...

The boy had gone through enough personal trauma already with his parents getting killed in that car accident when he was still a little boy.

He could surely miss someone spoiling his biggest secret to his secret crush...

Noah saw it happening the next day after school.

He saw Karofsky and Azimio throwing Kurt into the dumpster.

He didn't know why but he suddenly felt his fingers curl and his hands clench into fists at his side.

As he saw Karofsky and Azimio high five each other, laughing hard when they walked away, he just wanted to run after them and punch them.

He heard rumbling inside the dumpster and suddenly saw Kurt's head coming up just above the edge.

Their eyes locked when Kurt turned his head to Noah and Noah flinched inside when he thought he saw a tear roll down Kurt's cheek.

He should go up there... He should go up there and help him.

Instead, Noah did what he always did... He turned his head and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

The next following weeks Noah was feeling very confused...

Every time he saw Karofsky and Azimio bully Kurt, Noah felt a rush of anger run through his body.

Why did he suddenly cared so much about Kurt getting bullied? Even more so, why did he want to punch Karofsky in the face every time he saw him laugh after humiliating Kurt for the thousandth time a day.

He blamed it all on Finn... He and his stupid 'being brothers with Kurt' speech.

At least he tried not to show it on the outside that he actually started caring about Kurt now.

He still snapped at him and bossed him around at home, while at school he still ignored him like he always did.

Even that became harder when his Spanish teacher mister Schuester got him and Finn to sign up for Glee club.

It wasn't a big surprise to Noah when he saw Kurt sitting with the few other kids of the Glee club. And he had to admit it...

He absolutely loved seeing Kurt's shocked face when he and Finn came walking into their class room that day.

Noah went to sit next to Kurt with a wide smirk on his face and didn't even blink when he felt Kurt lean closer and whisper into his ear,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Easy, squirt," Noah replied, the smirk still in place, " I'm just here because mr. Schue promised me and Finn to get better grades in Spanish if we joined his stupid little Glee club."

Kurt snorted, "And you actually believed him?"

" It could get fun," Noah shrugged then turned his head to the door and his smile widened, "Oh yeah, this could get really fun..."

Kurt frowned before following Noah's gaze to the door and sighed.

Two blond and one black haired cheerleader paraded through the door, making their way to mister Schuester.

One of the blonds, and also Kurt's secret crushes sweetheart Quinn Fabray did the talking as the other two took a seat next to each other right in front of Kurt and Noah.

Of course Kurt had to torture himself by looking over at Finn, who was smiling like a fool and practically drooling all over the floor as he stared at his girlfriend.

As he turned his head away, he caught the eyes of Rachel. It had never been a hidden fact for Kurt that Rachel was also head over heels for Finn.

But they both knew they would never make a chance...

There was actually more chance of him ending up with Noah then him ending up with Finn.

Kurt was shocked at first by that train of thought, then he had to hold back his laughter, 'cause really... How stupid could he get to think that he could ever end up with either of those boys?

His thoughts were disturbed by the very annoying giggles of the two other cheerleader girls in front of him.

Santana and Brittany...

Kurt didn't care about Brittany, it was Quinn and Santana who he hated more than anything.

They were like the female version of Karofsky and Azimio, only they had turned their wrath on Rachel instead of him.

Kurt didn't really like Rachel because she was annoying and always rude to him and everyone else.

Well everyone except Finn of course, which made him detest her even more.

If he couldn't have Finn then neither could she, and it was time she began to see that 'cause it was getting a little pathetic, really.

He did have to admit that when Finn and Rachel sang together at the Glee club, magic happened. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous...

That was all gonna change now Quinn was going to join the club, 'cause now she'd definitely ask all of Finn's attention and demand to do all the duets with him.

Poor Rachel... She'll be so devastated if mr. Schuester gives Quinn what she wants...

But the cheerleaders weren't accepted in the club before they showed Schuester they could really sing.

Kurt really hoped they would fail, and as he looked around he could tell everyone felt the same way except Finn and Noah.

Too bad for Kurt and the others that those 3 girls did seem to have a little talent besides being a bitch all the time.

Mr. Schuester didn't have any choice but to accept the three girls into the group and they celebrated by plastering themselves into their boys' arms.

Brittany and Santana both into Noah's and Quinn into Finn's.

Kurt just had to look away when Finn and Quinn shared a kiss.

He didn't notice Noah watching him, his smile slightly faltering at the look of hurt on Kurt's face.

" Yo, Puckerman,"

Noah heard someone's very familiar voice call out his name and he tried to get away as fast as he could but he was suddenly stopped as someone cut off his path and stood still right in front of him.

" So," the first voice was now very close to his ear and Noah had to do his best not to slash out and punch the guy, "I heard you and Hudson have joined the nerd parade."

"I have no idea what you're talking about,Karofsky." Noah answered through gritted teeth.

" No?" Karofsky said sarcastically, " You really have no idea?"

" Nope, I have no clue."

" The Glee club, you moron."

Now Noah really had to calm himself down to not punch the hell out of this bastard.

" What's so wrong with them? Besides, I only joined them because I would get better grades in Spanish class."

Karofsky and Azimio shared a look before bursting into laughter.

" You're even more stupid than you look, Puckerman."

" At least he has a talent."

A fourth voice came from behind Noah and Noah closed his eyes.

This couldn't be happening...

Karofsky and Azimio both looked behind Noah and smirked delightedly.

" Well,well, if it isn't fag boy Kurt Hummel himself," Karofsky said mockingly, " Trying to stick up for your foster brother? Why? He never does the same for you."

With that, something snapped inside Noah's mind and he turned around. Before Azimio could stop him, Noah had grabbed Karofsky by his collar and punched him straight on his nose.

Azimio then took a strike at him but Noah just pushed him away and Azimio landed, hard, on the ground with his back against the lockers.

Noah was panting, staring down at his own feet, trying to get some composure again.

When he finally had the strength to look up again, he found the whole hallway full with people, all staring at him in shock and horror.

The only eyes he really saw, boring into him, were Kurt's...

Kurt's eyes were wide enough that they could actually fall out any minute and stared at Noah in shock and surprise.

Noah stared back at him and it seemed like all other people just disappeared around them.

It was just the two of them...

Whatever spell they were on was broken the moment Kurt reached out his hand and took a step forward.

Noah shook his head, looking completely bewildered, swallowed heavily and turned around to walk away, pushing past all the curious by standers who were now whispering things to each other in wonder and excitement.

Kurt let his hand fall back at his side and didn't even startle when Mercedes suddenly stood next to him.

" What the hell was that?" Mercedes asked and Kurt shook his head.

"I really have no clue."  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the school day, Noah tried to hide himself away from everybody. Just to get not so much attention as he usually did.

He had to jump into the boys room a couple of times when he saw Santana walking up to him.

He knew she was gonna ask him questions, and basically, Noah didn't know how to answer them.

By the end of the day, he ran out of hiding places and was cornered by Finn of all people.

He knew Finn was kind of a 'head stuck in the clouds' kind of guy, but this was too obvious even for him to just let it slide.

" We need to talk," is the first thing that came out of Finn's mouth which made Noah sigh and roll his eyes.

" I don't want to talk. Wasn't the fact that I've been ignoring everyone obvious enough?"

" Come on, Puck, I'm your best friend."

" Oh, you're gonna pull that card now, huh?" Noah replied angrily, " A best friend respects the wishes of his friend, so just leave me alone will you."

" No, Puck, not this time."

" What do you want to know, Finn?"

"Why did you hit Karofsky like that?"

" Because he was judging and bad mouthing me. I don't take that from anyone, especially not from Dave Karofsky."

" Are you sure there's nothing more behind this?"

" Yes I'm sure, mister nosy psychiatrist. Can you leave me alone now? I just want to go home and chill."

" Fine, man. Just know that you can always talk to me."

" Thanks for the tip."

Noah left quickly before anyone else could corner him and ask annoying questions.

A week of detention was enough punishment as it was, he didn't need nosy people to make it worse.

When Noah came home, he greeted his parents and quickly went up to his room.

He didn't need his parents to ask him how his day was, especially not today.

Today he just wanted to spend the rest of the night alone in his room, but when he entered said room, he almost jumped a hole through the roof.

There was Kurt... Sitting on his bed, looking up as Noah entered the room.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Noah snapped, throwing his backpack into a corner, " Did you forget what's left and what's right? When you come up the stairs, the door on your right leads to my room, the door on your left leads to yours."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm not stupid."

" Then why are you here?"

" To thank you... I don't know why-"

" That's it?"

" No, I'd like to know why you did it. You never stood up for me before, so why now?"

Noah sighed and looked at something right over Kurt's shoulder, not wanting to meet his eyes.

" Because Karofsky was saying a bad thing about me, and I don't take that from him or anybody else."

Kurt just stared at Noah, trying to find something, anything, that made him believe there was another reason for it...

" Are you sure that's all there's to it?"

" Who are you, some kind of mind-reader?" Noah's eyes were flaring up with anger, " You did what you came here for and thanked me. Now can you just go? I'd like to do my homework."

"But you never-"

"JUST GO!" Noah shouted and Kurt jumped off the bed, moving quickly to the door.

"Are you sure you're-"

"OUT!"

Kurt flinched a little but did as he was told and left Noah's room.

As soon as the door fell closed behind Kurt, Noah threw himself on his bed, grabbed his pillow and put it in front of his face to silence his scream.

Why couldn't they all just leave him alone?

Yes, he stood up for Kurt... Big deal.

The only problem was that he doubted that the reason he told Finn and Kurt why he did it was totally true...

Maybe the in his mind's 'no big deal' was a big deal after all.

Maybe he did care more about Kurt than he was ready to admit to himself...


	5. Chapter 5

Whatever he did, Noah just seemed to ignore Kurt as much as he could from then on.

At home, at school,... Everywhere.

Kurt didn't exect anything else of him after his sudden outburst, especially 'cause his parents had scolded him for it.

Completely on the contrary of Noah, Noah's parents really seemed to like Kurt.

It really frustrated Noah to see his parents treat Kurt like a son of their own, while Noah absolutely didn't see Kurt as a brother.

Although he seemed to start liking the kid a little more...He would never tell that to anyone he knows.

Instead of asking weird questions, Santana was gushing over Puck even more than she did before.

She found it extremely badass that he'd punched Karofsky and pushed Azimio. Completely ignoring the fact that he stood up for Kurt as well.

Noah didn't mind all the attention he got from Santana at all, and from Brittany 'cause she did whatever Santana did too.

It actually helped him to get other stuff from his mind...

'Stuff' like Kurt Hummel.

What didn't help was that next assignment for the Glee club was "duets" and Noah pulled Kurt's name out of mr. Shuester's hat.

Kurt didn't really know how to feel about it... Sure, he'd rather been paired up with Finn or Mercedes, but Noah wasn't that bad either...

The only problem was that now they actually had to communicate with each other to find a song, and

communication had never been their strongest point.

They were far better in ignoring each other. Especially Puck.

If ignoring was a study subject at school, Noah Puckerman would be a major in it.

" You know, we have to start working on our duet and we haven't even found a song yet," Kurt complained over dinner one night, " We only have 5 days left to perform, how the hell are we gonna do that?"

"Do you have to bring that up now?" Noah hissed between clenched teeth.

" You guys have to sing together?" Noah's mom piped up and Noah groaned.

" Yes. It's an assignment for Glee club."

" Oh, that's so exciting! It will surely help you bond some more..."

" I highly doubt that."

" He doesn't even care about the assignment," Kurt said, " He cares about nothing. Especially not me."

" Shut up, twerp."

" Noah!" Noah's mom said firmly, "You know I want you to do well in school, also in Glee club. If singing a duet with Kurt will give you good grades, then I want you to put your all into it. I don't care if you don't like him, you're gonna sing with him and that's that."

She couldn't help but hope that it would improve their hate relationship into a friendship. But maybe those were just too high hopes for her son and his nemesis.

Noah grumbled to himself as he stuffed the last piece of meat into his mouth, "Fine, may I be excused now?"

" If you promise me you will practice on a song tonight."

Noah sighed, "Yeah yeah. I'll come to your room when I'm done ith homework, ok Kurt?"

Kurt knew Noah probably wouldn't be doing homework but shut up about it.

" Yeah, that's great."

Noah left the table with a nod of his head and went upstairs to do his "homework". Which mainly meant: playing video games with the sound turned low so his parents wouldn't hear it.

After he thought he spend enough time playing games, Noah thought it was time to deal with harder stuff.

He sighed heavily as he grabbed his guitar to make way over to the room on the other side of the hallway.

He knocked on the door but didn't wait for a welcoming in and just opened it.

What if he found Kurt in a compromising position?

Nah, that would never happen...

But if it did, that could be very interesting.

" Finally! I was five seconds away to coming to your room myself."

Noah's thoughts were interrupted by Kurt's voice.

" I even started on a list of songs I'd like to sing," Kurt held out his list to Noah, "Here, have a look at it and tell me which ones you like."

Noah put his guitar down before taking the paper from Kurt and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

He moved away a little when Kurt scooted closer to him, but Kurt didn't seem to notice.

" So, what do you think?"

Noah quickly scanned the paper before looking back at Kurt.

" I think those songs suck."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and licked his lips, " Well, do you know anything better? Mister wiseguy..."

"Actually, I do." Noah stood up from the bed to take his guitar, then sat back down and tuned it, "Now, listen to this one."

Kurt just raised his eyebrows and waited for Noah to start playing his song.

He was so gonna turn this one down.

_**She's no good for me I know that she's a wild flower She's got a restlessness A beautifulness, a thing about her But here I am again calling her back Letting her drive me crazy**_

_**It's like I love this pain a little too much Love my heart all busted up Something 'bout her, we just don't work But I can't walk away It's like I love this pain**_

_**It's just an on again And off again situation It's just striking a match A tank of gas combination But here I am again lighting it up Knowing that she'll just burn me**_

_**It's like I love this pain a little too much Love my heart all busted up Something 'bout her, we just don't work But I can't walk away It's like I love this pain**_

_**It's like I love this life When nothing's right, yeah something's wrong It's like I'm just not me If I can't be a sad, sad song**_

_**It's like I love this pain a little too much Love my heart all busted up**_

_**Something 'bout her, we just don't work But I can't walk away It's like I love this pain Oh yeah, it's like I love this pain I can't walk away, oh no It's like I love this pain**_

Noah's eyes never left Kurt's through the whole song and Kurt was left completely breathless.

This song suddenly got a whole different meaning. He wondered if it had the same meaning to Noah...

Why would he sing a song like this to him?

Every 'she', or 'her', Noah sang, Kurt heard it like a 'he', or 'his'... And Kurt thought he knew exactly who that 'he' was.

If it was really meant that way...

When Kurt didn't say anything, Noah got very self-conscious and stared down at his guitar before pulling the strap over his head again and standing up from the bed.

He was just standing at the door with his hand on the doorknob when Kurt stopped him.

" Wait," Kurt called out to him, " It's um... Lady Antebellum is good, I just don't think we should sing that song..."

Noah shrugged, " I can play all of their songs."

Kurt nodded, " Good. I think we've done enough for today. We'll find another song from them tomorrow and we'll practice then, ok?"

Noah gave him a curious look, " Sure, but, weren't you the one who wanted to practice now?"

Kurt laughed breathlessly, " I changed my mind, we can totally do this tomorrow."

Noah just stared at him for a moment longer before shrugging again.

" Alright. Then I can get back to do my homework."

" Yes, you do that." Kurt said absent minded.

Noah raised his eyebrow, "You're acting really weird. Even weirder than you normally do."

Kurt shook his head, " I'm fine, I'm totally fine. Just go and do your homework."

" O-kayy..." Noah was a little weirded out by Kurt's behavior and decided to leave, "I'll see you tomorrow."

" Yes, yes. Just go now, please."

Noah shook his head and left the room because he couldn't stand to spend a minute longer in that weird room with an even weirder acting Kurt in it.

As soon as the door fell closed behind Noah's back, Kurt grabbed his pillow and buried his face deep inside it.

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't...

He wasn't falling in love with Noah Puckerman.

This really, really, couldn't be happening at all...


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't Puck, but Kurt who was acting weird the next day at school.

It just seemed like his mind was somewhere else the whole time and Mercedes was slightly getting worried about him.

"What's wrong with you, Kurt?" she asked during lunch break. "You've really been acting weird all morning."

Kurt blinked at her and sighed.

" I guess it's the duet that's been worrying me..."

" Is Puck giving you a hard time about having to sing with you?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, " Well he did at the begining, but he's cool about it now. Much to my surprise I might add."

Mercedes frowned, "Then what's the problem?"

" The problem is me, Mercedes."

That made Mercedes frown even more and she shook her head, "I don't get it. What's wrong with you?"

" I'm gay." Kurt didn't mean to blurt it out like that, but well, now he did.

Mercedes looked shocked for a minute, then just confused.

" I didn't know you were... Well, there were people suspecting you were..." she trailed off, not sure of what word to use, "Well, there's nothing wrong with being gay."

" No, there's nothing wrong with being gay," Kurt leaned closer and whispered in a lower voice, "But it's wrong to be in love with my foster brother."

"You're in love with-" Kurt quickly put his hand over Mercedes mouth and glanced around to see if anybody was looking at them.

Mercedes pulled the hand away and looked wide eyed at Kurt, ".God. You're in love with NoahPuckerman."

It wasn't a question; it was a statement. But at least she'd toned down her voice a bit.

"Damn, Kurt." Mercedes said, still in state of shock, "This was the last thing I was expecting from you. Not being gay...

But being in love with Puck. I still can't believe it... Are you really sure about this?"

Kurt nodded, "Very sure."

" When did this happen?"

"When did this happen? Probably a long while ago. When did I notice? Yesterday when he sang a Lady Antebellum song for me."

"Wow. I really don't know what to say to this... You leave me speechless."

Kurt shrugged, "Guess I have to man up and deal with it. We're gonna rehearse tonight in my room."

"You're gonna do a Lady A's song?"

"Yes. I think it's perfect for Puck's voice, and well," Kurt smiled sadly, "I'll make it work for myself one way or another."

Mercedes shook her head, "Wow. Just wow..."

" Are you just gonna keep on repeating yourself or are you gonna say something useful too?"

Just at that moment the bell rang and Mercedes stood up from her seat.

"Saved by the bell!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up too. They both placed their plates away in and Mercedes linked arms with Kurt as they both strode out of the school's cafeteria.

Now the bullet was through the church... Kurt had committed he was gay to Mercedes.

Now it was time to come clear to some other people as well.

That evening during dinner:

"Mom, dad," It was still a little strange for Kurt to call the Puckermans his mom and dad, but they insisted on him doing so, and so he did. " I need to tell you something."

Noah barely raised his eyebrow, which didn''t really surprise Kurt, and kept on focusing on his food.

"Go ahead, son," father Puckerman said, "We're listening."

Kurt licked his lips nervously, as his eyes darted from his mom to his dad, "I'm gay."

Mister and Misses Puckerman both stopped eating,Noah still didn't, but to Kurt's biggest surprise, they were smiling at him.

" This doesn't come as big as a surprise to us as you thought it would, son." Mister Puckerman said.

"I...I don't understand."

"Well, we always knew you were quite...'different' " Misses Puckerman explained, "It wasn't hard to see for us what was really going on."

" So you knew?" Kurt asked, a little in shock, "You both knew this?"

Mister and Misses Puckerman both nodded.

" Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

" Because we thought it wasn't our place to ask you. It was your decision to come out to us when and how you wanted to."

Kurt looked at his two parents with a soft smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for not being angry or despising me."

" We could never despise you, Kurt." mother Puckerman told him warmly, "You really are like a son to even if he doesn't want to admit it, you're like a brother to our Noah as well."

Kurt looked back at Noah and caught his eyes.

For once they didn't seem cold and hateful. For once they looked warm and accepting.

Kurt smiled and when he wiped a tear away, he could have sworn Noah winked at him before looking back down at his plate with his lips curled up into a smile.

It was hard to believe, but Kurt finally felt at peace with himself...

Now he came out to the people who were closest to him, including Noah, knew the truth, it was time to come clear to his other friends.

Some of them might not take it as well as Mercedes, Noah and his parents did though...

But for now, Kurt wanted to take in the good and not think of the bad for a while.

Noah seemed to accept him, and that, if he was honest to himself, was the greatest gift he could ever get.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night in Kurt's room, Noah was there to find and rehearse their song.

They were listening to all the songs on Noah's CD's while trying to figure out which one would suit them best.

Suddenly Kurt stopped the CD in the middle of a song and Noah looked up at him with his eyebrow raised.

"Why did you stop the music? This was just a good song to sing for us."

"Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Sing with me in Glee club. Maybe you could ask mister Schue to chance partners, and-"

"Wow, wow," Noah held up his hand, "Where does this suddenly come from? You practically threatened me to practice with you by informing my mom of our duet, and now you're suddenly bailing out on me?"

"I'm not bailing out on you, I just..."

" Yes you are," Noah cut him off again, " You're asking me if I want another partner, which is basically telling me that

you want another partner yourself. Am I not good enough for you?"

"No, no," Kurt frantically shook his head, "That's not what I meant. I just... Are you ok with singing together with someone who's gay?

Noah stared at Kurt, blinked a couple of times, then he burst out laughing.

"I didn't mean to be funny, Noah."

Noah shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Come on, Kurt. I knew you were gay probably way before you even knew."

"Is that why you ignored me or bitched at me all the time?"

Noah shrugged and looked down at his lap, "I had other reasons for that."

"Other reasons than me being gay."

"Yes," Noah nudged his head towards the CD-player, "Can we get on with choosing a song now or we won't be done by Christmas."

"It's not even May yet."

" That's exactly my point."

Kurt sighed, his finger looming above the play button.

"Are you completely sure?"

"Yes, Kurt."

"Positive?"

"Don't push it."

Kurt smiled and pressed play, in further search for the perfect song.

The next day in school, Kurt was acting fidgety all morning. But this time, Mercedes knew why.

Kurt was gonna do is big coming out in front of the Glee club.

She also knew Puck knew about it and actually supported Kurt. She couldn't have been more surprised...

Mr. Schuester was just about to announce Tina's duet with Artie when Kurt raised his hand.

" Mr. Schue, could I say something first?"

" Sure, Kurt. Go ahead."

Kurt stood up and took his place while mr. Schuester sat down with the others.

Kurt played with the hem of his shirt when he felt all eyes burned on him.

He searched out Mercedes' and Noah's eyes and found comfort and support in them.

" I'm gay..." Once again, he hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that... But yeah, it happened...

Everyone stared at him, then Santana began to laugh.

"That's it?" she asked, once she was over her laughing fit, "You were nervous about telling us something we already know?"

"Wait... You knew?"

" Oh please, it's really obvious." Quinn piped up, leaning her head on Finn's shoulder, "I've seen you checking out my boyfriend ."

"What?" Finn asked, completely confused, "He was checking me out?"

"Yes, he-"

" Ok guys, that's enough." Mr. Schuester stood back up again and stood next to Kurt, "Even though most of you expected this, I think it's still very brave of him to come out to us like this."

" I think so too," Rachel piped up, "And I think I'm speaking for all of us," she glared at Santana and Quinn for a second, " When I say that we appreciate and respect you no matter what you are 'cause you're an amazing person."

For once, Kurt appreciated Rachel's big mouth. Especially when he saw almost everyone nod their head.

Almost everyone 'cause Finn was still confused about Quinn spilling that sudden information.

"Thank you, Rachel." Kurt smiled, " Thank you everyone."

Mr. Schuester smiled and squeezed Kurt's shoulder before sending him back to his place.

"Now I think it's time for Tina's and Artie's duet."

Kurt looked over at Mercedes who smiled at him, then he looked over at Puck who gave him an acknowledging nod.

This went better than Kurt thought it would... Even with Quinn and Santana acting like they always did.

He finally felt accepted...

When Kurt was ready to leave the school a few hours later, he was suddenly blocked at the door by Karofsky.

" What's the hurry you queer?"

"Just let me through Karofsky. I don't have time for you."

"What's the matter, am I not hot enough for you?"

Kurt blinked, "What?"

" Come on, you should be together with a real man, not with some softhearted wussy like Finn Hudson."

"What are you implying here? That you're gay and attracted to me?"

Karofsky started to walk closer and closer to Kurt, with Kurt backing off until his back hit the lockers.

Karofsky smirked as he placed both of his hands on either side of Kurt, leaning closer so they were almost face to face.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Kurt was scared... His eyes darting around, trying to find any kind of escape of what was about to happen.

That escape came when Karofsky was suddenly pulled away from him and slammed against the lockers next to him.

Kurt, who had closed his eyes for a moment, opened them again to see a raging Noah, holding Karofsky against the lockers with his hand on his throat.

"I don't know what you were just trying to do to Kurt, but just leave him the hell alone, understand?" Noah growled,

breathing hot angry breath into Karofsky's face, " I asked if you'd understand?"

Noah slammed Karofsky against the lockers once more before he nodded.

" Yeah, I understand! Just let me go, Puckerman."

Noah looked at Kurt, who quickly nodded, so Noah let him go.

" You better stay away from him, Karofsky," Noah shouted after him, "Or I know where to find you."

Kurt closed his eyes again and slid down to the floor, trying to even his breaths again.

When he opened them again, he saw Noah crouched down in front of him, looking intently into his eyes.

"Are you ok?"

Kurt nodded, "I think I am, yes."

Noah nodded too and stood back up again, holding out his hand to Kurt to help him up.

"Come on. Let's go home."

Kurt forced a smile on his face and took Noah's hand, letting himself be pulled up by him.

Noah placed his hand on the small of Kurt's back, and just like that, they left the school.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The bold underlined ones are the parts they sing together, the bold ones are Puck's parts and the italics are Kurt's part of the song

Kurt hadn't spoken to anyone that evening. Not even to his foster parents who were really getting worried about him because he usually wasn't such a quiet kid.

Noah had given him a ride home 'cause he was too shaken to drive himself, but of course he had asked him questions during the ride, which Kurt didn't really know how to answer.

Apparently, and lucky for Kurt, Noah hadn't heard what Karofsky said.

Well, lucky for Karofsky too 'cause he might've admitted it to him, but he couldn't see Karofsky coming out to everyone like he had done.

After dinner, he went straight to his room and sat down at his desk with his school books in front of him.

Instead of opening his books, he stared out of the window, so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear Noah knock on his door or open the door.

"Hey," Kurt jumped as he heard Noah's voice and Noah quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I knocked, but apparently you didn't hear me..."

"It's ok," Kurt turned around to face him, "Come in. I was actually expecting you already..."

Noah walked inside, closed the door behind him and went to sit on Kurt's bed.

He still felt kind of awkward to be here in this room, but he and Kurt were something close to friends now, so it was only normal if they would be having visits at each other's rooms sometimes.

"You want to talk about what happened with Karofsky?"

Kurt shook his head, "Not really, no."

" Come on, Kurt. It looked like he was going to either kiss you or spit in your face."

Kurt said nothing but licked his lips nervously.

"Oh my god..." It was like a light bulb went on inside Noah's head, "He was trying to kiss you?"

"You can't tell anyone. Please, promise me you won't tell this to a living soul."

"Dave Karofsky the closet case," Noah smiled and shook his head, "Who could ever guess..."

"I want you to swear to me you won't tell him you know this."

"Alright, alright..."

"Swear it to me, Noah."

"I won't tell him or anyone else what I know about Dave Karofsky."

Kurt nodded, "Good. Now, was there something else, or..."

"We could practice our song, since we finally found one yesterday."

"Ok. Get your guitar and we'll practice."

Noah stood up from the bed and walked to the door, looking around one more time.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Kurt plastered a smile on his face, "I'm fine, Noah. Now go get your guitar."

Noah nodded and left the room, while Kurt dropped his head in his hands and let out a heavy sigh.

He really hoped Noah would keep his mouth shut.

Otherwise he,Kurt, could get in big trouble...

Finally the day had arrived... The day of Puck and Kurt's duet.

Mr. Schuester introduced them and Kurt gave Puck a litle hand clap before they stood up and took the stage in front of their classmates.

Puck strapped his guitar around his neck, looked at the band to give them the go, and off they went.

**You feel like you re falling backwards Like you re slippin through the cracks **

**Like no one would even notice**

** If you left this town and never came back **

**You walk outside and all you see is rain You look inside and all you feel is pain And you can t see it now**

**But down the road the sun is shining In every cloud there s a silver lining Just keep holding on (just keep holding on)**  
><strong>And every heartache makes you stronger But it won t be much longer You ll find love, you ll find peace And the you you re meant to be I know right now that s not the way you feel But one day you will<strong>

_You wake up every morning and ask yourself What am I doing here anyway With the weight of all those disappointments Whispering in your ear_

**You re just barely hanging by a thread You wanna scream but you re down to your last breath And you don t know it yet**

**But down the road the sun is shining In every cloud there s a silver lining Just keep holding on (just keep holding on)**  
><strong><span>And every heartache makes you stronger But it won t be much longer You ll find love, you ll find peace And the you you re meant to be<span>**

** I know right now that s not the way you feel **

**But one day you will**

_Find the strength to rise above_

**You will **

_Find just what you re made of, you re made of_

**But down the road the sun is shining In every cloud there s a silver lining Just keep holding on (just keep holding on)**  
><strong><span>And every heartache makes you stronger But it won t be much longer You ll find love, you ll find peace And the you you re meant to be<span> **

**I know right now that s not the way you feel**

_I know right now that s not the way you feel_

**But one day you will**

**One day you will**

**Oh one day you will**

During the parts they sang together,which was almost the whole song, their eyes were locked onto each other.

No one else was there but them.

When the song ended, everyone; even Quinn and Santana, were on their feet for them.

Their voices had blended even better than they had during their rehearsals at home.

It felt absolutely great to have this moment together and when Puck put his guitar away, Kurt fell into his arms, laughing with joy.

They finally felt connected for the first time. And it wouldn't be the last...


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since the day they found out they had to do a duet together, things had changed between Kurt and Noah.

They were actually talking with each other, much to the surprise, and happiness from Noah's parents.

Noah also kept an eye on Karofsky in school.

Every time he would get just that little too close to Kurt, Noah would come and snatch Kurt away.

He knew Karofsky only got close to Kurt to bully him, but even that bothered Noah now.

Kurt was becoming his friend, and he couldn't stand it any longer if someone tried to hurt him.

The people in school did whisper things behind his back, he was very aware of that, but basically; he didn't give a shit about it.

Their friends in Glee club had reacted surprised at first, but soon they got used to the friendship between Kurt and Puck.

Of course Santana couldn't let it slide to say something like:

"If you sleep with the dog, you'll get his flees."

Raising her eyebrows in Puck's direction, she had turned around and walked away.

Kurt had looked kind of afraid and anxious at Noah, who just shrugged it off and started talking about the new subject for the song in Glee club.

Noah really had changed and it really couldn't get unnoticed by anybody. Not even by Finn who was usually completely clueless.

He didn't care about it though, he was even happy about it.

If Quinn was happy, then he was happy too. And Quinn couldn't be happier with Noah and Kurt getting closer.

'Cause that meant Kurt would have eyes for another guy than her boyfriend.

She didn't know how close she was to the truth...

_Kurt was sprawled down on his back on top of his bed._

_He felt the mattress dip and a knee between his legs. In only a short time, Noah was hanging over him._

_Staring at him with heat and want in his eyes._

_Kurt swallowed and closed his eyes, feeling Noah's breath getting closer and closer, until his lips were attached to his._

_It was tentative at first, but Noah was too much of a guy to really take it slow._

_He licked Kurt's lips until he opened them to gain him entrance._

_Noah took full advantage of that and greedily explored Kurt's mouth with his tongue._

_Kurt didn't even know how or when it happened, but suddenly, Noah had moved down and sat between his legs with lube in his hand._

_Before Kurt could protest, not that he wanted to, Noah was sliding a finger inside his hole._

_1 became two and two became three..._

_Kurt was panting...Begging for something. He didn't even know what it was._

_He whined when Noah pulled his fingers out. But they were replaced by something else and Kurt knew now what he had been begging for._

_He met the man above him, trust for trust. His fingers digging into the comforter._

_His head was thrashing from side to side. So close... So damn close..._

"Kurt!" Kurt's head shot up from his pillow, sweat dripping down his forehead. "Kurt, it's time to go to school honey!"

"Come on, Kurt," Kurt shivered as he heard Noah's voice, "You don't want to be late do you?"

Kurt slowly lifted himself up, looking down at himself.

"Shit."

This was just disgusting. And most of all...Embarassing.

"Kurt!" Noah's voice sounded again, "Don't make me come in there and drag you to school in your pajamas."

Kurt jolted out of his bed, quickly picking up the clothes he had already lied down on his chair yesterday and running into the bathroom.

It was all just a dream, nothing else to it...

_All just a dream._

_But why do I want this dream to become reality so much?_


	10. Chapter 10

The next days, Kurt tried very hard to forget that dream but it seemed impossible to do so.

Plus, Noah's birthday was getting closer... Since they were friends now,Kurt wanted to buy him something, but he really had no clue what to buy.

Which was strange because they had been living together for so long, and yet, they knew so little about each other.

Well, basically because they spent most of their time ignoring each other... That could've been the problem.

Still, he wanted to at least do something for him... Who could he better ask for advice then Finn, Noah's best friend.

He waited until Quinn wasn't with him, 'cause he could really do without her stupid comments.

"Finn?" Kurt asked when he stopped at Finn's locker, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Finn answered, curious what the question would be about 'cause it wasn't like he and Kurt talked that much.

Well, they certainly talked more now Puck was friends with the guy...

"You know that Noah's birthday is coming up, right?"

"Yes...And?"

"I was wondering..." Kurt trailed off, licking his lips, " Do you know what I could buy him as a present?"

Finn just stared at him for a few minutes before shaking his head.

"No, I don't. Last year we did a road trip with Same and Mike. We're planning on doing that again."

"Yes, but I can't exactly go with you guys, can I?"

Finn seemed to consider that for a moment, before shaking his head again.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. No offense, but-"

"No," Kurt held up his hand do stop him, "I totally get it."

"I'm sorry Kurt. I just don't think you would have any fun on the trip. We won't be going shopping or anything."

"It's fine," Kurt said, his shoulders slumping a little, "I'll come up with something myself. Thanks anyway."

Finn stared after Kurt as he turned around and walked away.

Wasn't Kurt starting to see a little too much in his relationship with Puck?

If he did, then Finn was afraid it could ruin their friendship...

It was Noah's birthday, and just like last year, his friends took him on a road trip for the weekend.

It had been fun like always with the four of them, but Noah couldn't shake the feeling that something had seemed a little off with Finn.

It was like something was bothering him and it probably had something to do with Quinn.

He waited until Finn, who was driving, dropped Sam and Mike off to ask him about it.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh, what?"

"You've been acting a little weird since we started our roadtrip," Noah clarified, "Is something wrong between you and Quinn?"

"What? No!" Finn said, trying to get his thoughts back together, "Nothing's wrong between me and Quinn."

"Are you sure?" Puck still wasn't convinced, "You know you can talk to me about anything."

Finn sighed... He knew he wasn't going to get out of this.

"There's nothing wrong between me and Quinn, Puck. It's..." he hesitated for a second, "It's Kurt..."

"Kurt?" Puck asked, slightly alarmed, "What's wrong with him? Don't tell me Karofsky has done something again..."

"No, it's nothing like that... I think... I think he might be in love with you."

Puck blinked, "What makes you think that?"

"He came to ask me if I knew something he could buy for your birthday."

"And?"

"Don't you think that's strange?"

"No, I think that's kind of cool. He never bought me a present before, and now I think about it, I never bought him a present either."

"But he asked me, your best friend, what he could buy for you."

Puck laughed, " Really Finn, if you were him; who would you ask about an idea for a present for me?"

"You."

Puck rolled his eyes, "And if you wanted to keep it a surprise from me that you were gonna buy me a present?"

Finn thought about that question for a few minutes.

"Me, I guess..."

"There you go," Puck smiled, "No crazy love stories behind it."

"No, I guess not. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know how your silly brain works sometimes."

The rest of the ride to Puck's house was spent on every subject but Kurt.

Though Puck couldn't get it out of his mind...

Kurt had bought him a present...

He couldn't wait to see what it was.

When he came home, it was to a empty house with nothing but a sticky note on the table, written by his parents.

_Noah,_

_Something came up and both me and your dad had to go somewhere, I will explain tomorrow._

_Kurt is still home and your present in in your room._

_Happy Birthday!_

_We'll celebrate together later._

_Mom._

Noah smiled as he threw the note into the trash can.

He couldn't wait to see his present and ran up to his room.

When he entered his room, he immediately saw the new guitar case lying on his bed and ran over to pick it up.

It was black with dark blue on the inside. It was just beautiful.

He pulled his guitar out of his old case and put it in the new one, admiring how perfect it all seemed to fit.

Then he heard a noise coming from Kurt's room and remembered his talk with Finn.

Should he go over there and bluntly ask for his present? Or should he just go over to say hi, and see what happened next?

He decided to do the latter and walked to the other side of the hallway and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Noah."

And so Noah did. He opened the door and went inside, seeing Kurt sitting perched on the edge of his bed.

He looked kind of nervous...

"Hey," Noah said, walking further inside, "I just thought to come by and say hi."

Kurt smiled at him, although it looked a little strained.

"How was the road trip?"

"It was great!" Noah answered excitedly, "We had so much fun! And- What? What's wrong?"

Noah stopped talking from the moment he saw Kurt's face turn sad and looked away.

He walked over to him and sat down next to him, leaving a little space in between.

"Kurt," he said softly, "What's wrong?"

Kurt looked back up at him and smiled sadly.

"I didn't buy you a birthday present."

Noah let out a little breath of relief.

"That's ok. We never did that before."

"I know," Kurt replied quietly, "I just really wanted to do something this year."

"It's ok, Kurt," Noah gave a reassuring smile, "I really don't need a gift."

"That's too bad," Kurt said, standing up from the bed, "Because I couldn't find a gift, I prepared you a song."

Without waiting for Noah to say something, Kurt turned on soft music and turned back around to face Noah again.

_**When every moment gets too hard And though the road can feel so far No matter how much time we're apart I'm always near you I'll be the shelter in your rain Help you to find your smile again I'll make you laugh at a broken heart Wherever you are**_

_**'Cause I'm never gonna walk away If the walls come down someday All alone and you feel afraid I'll be there when you call my name You can always depend on me I believe Until forever ends I will be your friend**_

_**So many people come and go Nothing can change the "you" I know You'll never be just a face in the crowd And time will show Through the seasons and the years I will always hold you dear Never you fear**_

_**'Cause I'm never gonna walk away If the walls come down someday All alone and you feel afraid I'll be there when you call my name You can always depend on me I believe Until forever ends I will be your friend**_

_**I'll be around when every candle burns down low And I want you, I want you to know...**_

_**'Cause I'm never gonna walk away If the walls come down someday All alone and you feel afraid I'll be there when you call my name You can always depend on me I believe Until forever ends I will be your friend**_

_**I will be your friend I will be your friend**_

Noah was staring at Kurt, completely speechless...and what was maybe worse?

There were tears in his eyes...

He was so touched by this gesture that he was completely blown away.

Kurt looked at him rather shyly, fidgeting with his hands a little.

"I hope you liked it..."

Noah didn't answer. Instead, he stood up and walked over to Kurt.

He wrapped his arms around him in one swift movement and buried his head into his shoulder.

Kurt was first a little surprised and his eyes darted around from left to right, not really knowing what to do.

When he heard a soft sob coming up from his shoulder, he relaxed and gently stroked his hand in circles on Noah's lower back, while the other just rested a little higher.

It seemed like this had been a good gift after all...

Maybe even the most perfect one of all.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day in school, Puck couldn't help but notice the way Finn and Quinn were staring at him at times.

Finn must've told her about the whole present thing with Kurt, and now they were probably wondering what he could have bought for him.

He found out that he was right with his thoughts when Finn came to his locker and asked him the question he had been waiting for.

"So, what did you get as a birthday present?"

"A new guitar case."

Finn's eyes widened, "Kurt bought you a new guitar case?"

"No," Puck answered, closing his locker with a little slam of the door, "My parents bought it."

"Oh." Finn frowned, "What did you get from Kurt then?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nope, nothing."

"But-"

"Look, Finn," Puck was getting annoyed and rounded angrily on his best friend, "Even if he would've bought me something, it's none of your business ok?"

"Ok..." Finn was taken aback a little, " Fine, whatever you want. I'll go and see what Quinn's doing."

Puck didn't say anything and just let Finn walk away.

He felt eyes watching him and turned around to see Kurt staring at him.

He seemed nervous and almost a little scared.

Puck didn't say anything. He just walked up to Kurt and draped his arm around his shoulders.

Kurt looked at him, wide-eyed, but Puck just smiled at him, leading him through the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispered, looking around nervously.

"Leading you to class," Puck answered simply, " What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I'm not..." Kurt shrugged Puck's arm off of him, "I'm not really comfortable with this."

The look on Puck's face was so full of hurt from rejection, that Kurt almost regretted his doings.

Yes, almost...

"I just..." Kurt tried to find the right words to say, but apparently couldn't, "I'll see you later, ok?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kurt just left Puck standing there alone.

Mercedes and Rachel had seen the whole interaction between Kurt and Puck and were confused and curious at the same time.

They decided to ask Kurt about it and cornered him at his locker a little later on in the day.

"Kurt, what's going on between you and Puck?" Mercedes asked in her usual way.

"Me and Puck?" Kurt asked, semi-confused, "I don't know what you're talking about, Mercedes. There's nothing going on between me and him."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked while both her and Mercedes crossed their arms over their chests.

"Yes, I'm completely sure."

"Then what did you buy Puck for his birthday?"

Kurt turned around with wide eyes, his friends eyeing him intently.

"How do you girls know about that?"

"Quinn." Mercedes and Rachel answered in unison.

"I should've known..."

"So," Rachel asked again, "What did you buy him?"

"Not that it's any of your businesses, but, I bought him nothing."

"Nothing?" The two girls asked at the same time again, sharing a look between each other.

"Yes, nothing."

"But, Quinn said-"

"I think I know what Quinn said, Rachel." Kurt interrupted her, "And if you don't believe me, then you can always ask Puck."

With that, he closed his locker, gave them a meaningful raise of his eyebrows and walked away.

Leaving Mercedes and Rachel more curious and confused then ever.

He was pretty confused about this all as well...

But one thing was for sure, none of them had to know what he had done for Puck's birthday.

Because it was way too personal and they would only think something wrong about it.

This was something between him and Puck and he was determined to keep it that way.

And he hoped Puck would do the same...


	12. Chapter 12

"Rachel, can I ask you something?"

Rachel looked up from her music papers and frowned when she saw who was standing there in front of her.

"Um, sure, Puck... What do you want to know?"

"It's about Kurt."

That seemed to peak up Rachel's curiosity 'cause she sat up straight and pushed her music papers to the side.

"Kurt? What about him?"

"He's just been acting weird lately... Like he's avoiding me or something."

It had been a week since Noah's birthday and Kurt had been nothing but silent to Noah.

Even at home he tried to avoid him, much to Noah's parents confusion; but they decided to stay out of it.

They knew the boys would clear things up between them somehow...

Noah was getting sick of Kurt's behavior and decided to do something about it.

That's why he was standing in front of Rachel right now. To ask her if she knew more.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that." Rachel answered, "What's wrong between you two? I thought you were friends now."

"So did I. It's not me who's acting all weird this time, it's Kurt."

"Have you tried to talk to him about it?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't be standing here if he had given me a proper answer."

"I'm sorry, Puck. I don't think I know anymore than you do."

"But you guys are friends."

"So are you..."

"I...I don't know anymore..."

"Puck, can I ask you something?" Rachel decided to reverse the roles.

"Yeah, shoot."

"What exactly did Kurt do for your birthday?"

"Do?"

"Yes, do." Rachel nodded, "You both keep saying he didn't give you anything, but I keep thinking that Kurt really wanted to give you something because he even asked Finn what he could give you. As it turns out, he didn't give you anything; which makes me think that he did something for you instead."

Rachel was too damn smart for her own good.

Noah really didn't know what to do... Should he tell her or not?

After a few minutes he made a decision.

"He sang for me."

Rachel's eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me."

"He- he sang for you?"

"Yes, he did." then he remembered how "good" Rachel was in keeping things quiet. "Listen, Berry; this is between you and me alright? No telling other people."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm not gonna tell other people."

"Good," Noah replied, "So, you really don't know what's going on with Kurt?"

Rachel shook her head, "I'm sorry, I really can't help you."

Noah sighed, nodded in a way of saying thanks and left Rachel alone again.

It only lasted until noon before everyone of the Glee club knew that Kurt had sung for Puck's birthday.

Noah hadn't even realized the stares he got were even more than he usually got until a furious Kurt pulled him into the boys' room and pushed him against the wall.

"You told Rachel." Kurt was fuming, his eyes growing darker in anger, "How could you do this to me?"

"I told her to keep it a secret."

Kurt laughed, "Rachel Berry and keeping secrets... I thought you were smarter than that, Noah."

"I just wanted to know why you're suddenly acting so strange. Why aren't you talking to me anymore? "

"And you had to ask Rachel that?"

"You were avoiding me."

"That still doesn't explain why you would go to Rachel. I'm way better friends with Mercedes."

Noah shrugged, "She can be scarry sometimes."

Kurt snorted, "Don't tell me the great Noah Puckerman is afraid of a girl."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

Kurt folded his arms over his chest protectively, "Just stay away from me."

"But what have I done wrong?"

"Nothing, just...Just stay away."

"But Kurt, I-"

Noah's sentence was cut off by the slamming of the door, leaving him there all alone in complete confusion.


	13. Chapter 13

Days had gone by and Noah did what Kurt had asked him to do... He stayed away from him.

It was easy at school but at home it was a lot harder.

They held forced small talks at the dinner table to not let their parents get too suspicious of their actions, then quickly retreating to their rooms.

One day, one unhappy event changed everything drastically... For the both of them.

It was saturday and Kurt was out shopping with Mercedes.

They strolled down the streets; shop in, shop out, chattering and discussing other people's clothing.

They heard an ambulance with blaring sirens ride past them but neither of them paid any attention to it.

When they were sitting down in a quiet tea room to get something to eat after a very long day of strolling around town,

Kurt fished his cellphone out of his pocket and frowned at the 10 missed calls he had.

He rolled his eyes when he saw it was his mom and pulled his phone to his ear to call her back, holding up his hand to

Mercedes to indicate that they would have to stop their gossip until he was done making the call.

He was ready to give his mom an earful that she knew he didn't want to be disturbed on his shopping trip, when her broken

voice made him forget everything he wanted to say.

"Kurt..."

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"It's...It's Noah. He's...He had a car accident..."

Kurt's phone fell out of his hand onto the table, Mercedes quickly grabbed it up again.

"Mrs. Puckerman? This is Mercedes. What's wrong? Kurt looks completely mortified."

"Noah had a car accident..."

Mercedes let out a gasp before asking Noah's and Kurt's mom which hospital he was in before turning off the phone, slipping it into her handbag because Kurt was too far gone to take it from her.

Then she stood up, pulled Kurt up too and dragged him behind her all the way to her car, Kurt still in shock.

She gently pushed him into the passenger's seat and buckled him up before striding over to the driver's seat.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital." Mercedes stated and Kurt merely nodded.

One thought going through his mind:

Not again...


	14. Chapter 14

When they came into the emergency room, Mercedes asked the nurse at the desk where they could find Noah Puckerman.

She told them he was moved up to the operation room and let someone else take over the desk while she led them upstairs to the waiting room.

When they entered the room, they saw Kurt's mom, standing in front of the window; staring out of it with tears rolling down her face.

"Mom!" Kurt called out, the first words he had said since he received the phonecall.

She turned around and opened her arms for Kurt to run into them.

They stayed there in the same position, comforting each other, for a few minutes before Kurt pulled away to look up at his mom.

"Where's dad?"

His mother's eyes misted over and she looked away.

Mercedes, who had just been standing there in a corner of the waiting room, watching the two family members seek comfort in each other, now moved closer to Kurt, grabbing his hand.

Kurt's eyes flickered over to Mercedes only for a second before staring back at his mother.

"Mom?" he repeated, "What aren't you telling me?"

"He...He was in the car, with Noah," his mother said, her voice barely above a whisper, "He didn't wear his seatbelt..."

"No..." Kurt whispered, a look of utter shock on his face and squeezing Mercedes' hand.

His mother turned her head back to look at him again, her eyes filled with fresh tears.

"He didn't make it, Kurt. He didn't make it..."

Kurt backed away, letting go of Mercedes' hand.

"You're lying." he exclaimed, his voice shaking, "Where is he, mom? Where is dad?"

"He's gone, Kurt," Mercedes said softly because Kurt's mother wasn't able to speak anymore.

A silence fell and Mercedes tried to get closer to Kurt, who just kept backing away.

A doctor appeared in the doorway and cleared his throat, making the three people inside the waiting room look up at him.

"Mrs. Puckerman," the doctor spoke up once he knew he had her attention, "I'm afraid I have bad news..."

"No! Not my son!" mrs. Puckerman cried out, clasping her hand in front of her mouth.

"He's not dead," the doctor clarrified, "But he's in a coma."

"Where is he?" Kurt demanded before his mother could say something, "Where is Noah?"

The doctor looked a little confused from Kurt to his mom.

"Excuse me, but...Who are you?"

"I'm his brother." Seeing the doctor looking even more confused, he added, "His foster brother."

"Oh, I understand," the doctor replied, looking back to Noah's mother, "I can lead you to him if you want," then he turned

his head to Mercedes, giving her an apologetic look, "Family only I'm afraid."

Mercedes shook her head, giving Kurt his cellphone back, then looking at the doctor, "It's alright. He's not really a friend of mine anyway."

She gave Kurt a comforting hug before she walked out of the waiting and to the elevators.

"Follow me," the doctor spoke to Kurt and his mother, turning around so they could follow him to Noah's room.

As soon as he set one foot in Noah's room, Kurt froze at the sight of his "brother"; lying on that bed, hooked up to a lot of machines with a breathing tube in his mouth.

He had never seen his parents die in the hospital, but it was if he could see it now...

Seeing Noah like that brought back the pain of losing his parents...

Hell, he could've lost...No, he could still lose Noah and all he had done lately was being a bitch to him.

This wasn't the way he wanted Noah to remember him...

In only a few quick strides he was standing at the side of the bed, looking down at the broken form of the guy that used to be so strong.

He sat down beside him on the edge of the bed and leaned forwards so his mouth was next to Noah's ear.

"I'm sorry, Noah," he whispered softly, "I'm so sorry. Please, wake up for me...Please?"

He knew he wouldn't get a response, silently hoping he was wrong, so he didn't...

Without giving a damn about his mom and Noah's doctor looking at him, he lay himself down and buried his face in the crook of Noah's neck.

Soon enough he felt his mother's arms come over him and Noah and he heard a door close, indicating that the doctor had left the family alone...

Alone to deal with a loss and an almost loss of two loved ones...

When evening came and a nurse came in to gently tell them visiting hours were over, Kurt looked up and stared at the nurse determinedly.

"I'm staying."

Leaving no room for arguing in his statement, Kurt's mom had a quick word with the nurse and she agreed to let him stay.

The nurse also called a cab for Noah's and Kurt's mom because she just couldn't stay...

She wanted to, but the sight of her broken son and the loss of her husband made her want to be alone for the night.

Giving Kurt her sincere promise that she wouldn't do anything stupid and promising she would be back the next morning; Kurt let her go.

As soon as his mother and the nurse had left the room, Kurt buried his face back into Noah's neck and finally let himself break down.

Tears were streaming down his face. The sound of his sobs, mingled with silent pleas filling the room.

He didn't know if Noah could hear him, but at least he had to try.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Growing Up With You ~15/?~ Author: saar_fantasy Pairing: Puck/Kurt Rating: PG-13 for now Warnings: off-page death characters Spoilers: none Genre: AU,Drama,Romance Word Count:: ~1.078 Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.  
>Summary: After his parents died in a car accident when he was a little kid, Kurt Hummel had been living at the Puckermans; who were best friends of his mom and dad. Their son Noah and Kurt were complete opposites in everything. That's until they found out they had one,very crucial, thing in common. The one thing that would change their look at each other and at life forever.<p>Three weeks had gone by...Three weeks in which Noah still hadn't shown any sign of waking up.<p>

Not any sign of improvement at all, period.

Everybody at Mckinley High knew about Noah's condition and a lot of his former teammates of the football team, and of course everyone from the Glee club came over to visit him once in a while.

His mom was there every day. And Kurt?

Kurt never left his side...

If it wan't for taking a quick shower in the adjoining bathroom, Kurt stayed by Noah's bed.

He didn't go home, he didn't go to school...He didn't do anything besides being with Noah.

Either Mercedes, Rachel or Tina would help him stay up to date with his schoolwork when they came over to visit him and a still sleeping Noah.

Kurt held himself strong during the day, it was in the evening, when everyone else was gone, that he would let himself breakdown and cry.

Every day people would talk to Noah...They would tell him random things about what happened at school, at their houses, joke about the stupid things Finn had done... All to no reaction from Noah.

The doctor had told them it might help him to wake up, but until now, it was all to no avail.

Kurt really missed him...He even missed the countless times they fought over something and even the time when they barely even spoke to each other.

He would give anything to have some stupid fight with him right now. Anything...

"He really cares about you, Kurt. He has really accepted you as his brother." his mother's tired voice suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts, "You know that, don't you?"

"He only started liking me recently," Kurt replied, sounding just as tired, "He never liked me in the beginning that I came to live with you guys."

"That's where you're wrong," his mother corrected him and Kurt stared at her, completely confused, " Noah liked you from the first time he laid eyes on you. He only didn't know how to deal with it."

An even more confused looking frown appeared on Kurt's face.

"What do you mean?"

"I see how you look at him, Kurt. You love Noah."

"Of course I love him," Kurt replied, trying to sound as calm and unaffected by her words, "He's my brother."

His mother sighed and decided to try a different approach, maybe that would help Kurt to express his real feelings for Noah.

Just at that moment, the door of the room went open and Rachel,Tina and Mercedes came walking inside.

They all greeted mrs. Puckerman before going over to Kurt to hug him.

Kurt's mom knew the four kids needed some alone time so she asked them if they wanted anything to drink, just to have an excuse to leave the room.

She was still mourning the loss of her husband and as much as she loved her son, it really hurt and upset her to look at him right now.

Noah used to be such a strong young man, but now, in that hospital bed, he looked so weak and fragile and she simply couldn't stand it.

She needed someone to lean back on... She couldn't lean back on Kurt because she knew how much in pain he was; maybe even more than she.

He had already lost his parents and now the person who was a second dad to him. Maybe even the one he called his brother as well.

Nobody could tell her if and when Noah would wake up, and as time passed by, she was slowly giving up the hope that he would.

True it was "only" three weeks, but that was already long enough for him to get amnesia or even brain damage.

She had begged the doctor to take an MR from her son and he finally did so. Now they only would have to wait for the results.

She gave a small smile to the kids before she left the room.

"How are you, baby?" Mercedes asked her best friend tentatively.

Kurt shrugged and wiped one of his bangs out of his eyes.

"Same as three weeks ago," he glanced over at Noah and added quietly, "Just like him."

Mercedes and Tina gave each other a worried look, while Rachel moved closer to Kurt.

"Maybe you should sing to him."

Kurt couldn't help but to roll his eyes. Leave it to Rachel to tell you to sing about every activity in your life or every emotion you feel.

It wasn't such a bad idea, but Kurt really didn't feel like singing at all right now.

Besides, who said Noah would even hear it?

"I don't really feel like singing right now, Rachel."

"You see," Mercedes suddenly piped up, "I told you he wouldn't want to sing."

Rachel looked a little taken aback for a secand but quickly redeemed herself.

"But it would do you good, Kurt. Besides, I've heard that singing might help people wake up from their coma."

"So does talking, Rachel."

"Yes, but-"

Kurt sighed, holding up his hand to stop the the girl from talking.

"I'm tired, Rach. Just stop nagging about making me sing or leave."

Rachel's face fell a little and she retreated, walking to the other side of the bed and saying hi to the sleeping Noah.

Tina joined Rachel while Mercedes grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him towards the door.

"I know you're very upset about Puck, Kurt, but Rachel means well."

"I know," Kurt sighed, "I know she means well...It's just...I've just lost my second dad and I could easily lose my brother as well."

Mercedes' eyes widened a little, "That's the first time I ever heard you call him your brother."

Kurt just shrugged, "He is my brother. It's about time I accept that."

The girls all shared a look but didn't comment.

"It's really weird to see him like this," Rachel said quietly, "It's like it's not Puck anymore."

"He's still the same guy, Rachel."

"I know that, it's just..."

"You miss him."

Rachel looked up at Kurt, who gave her a small smile.

"I miss him too," Kurt continued, "It's strange how he changed so much..."

"We all changed, Kurt." Mercedes said, smiling and draping her arm around his shoulders.

"I know, 'Cedes. But I think Noah changed the most. All those years that Karofsky and his stupid puckheads terrorized us, terrorized me; his own "brother"; never did he do something about it until he entered Glee club. I mean, he shoved Karofsky against the lockers for me..."

All three girls' eyes widened and Kurt suddenly realized that they hadn't seen that happening.

"He shoved Karofsky against the lockers?"

Kurt sighed, "That's what I said, Mercedes."

"When?" she demanded and Kurt knew there was no way to get out of this or to tell her a lie.

"It was after school one day and Karofsky had waited for me-"

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

A little lie couldn't hurt. He couldn't possibly tell her that he was trying to kiss him.

She would kill that son of a bitch. Those were her words of course.

"Go on, white boy."

"Well, he started harrassing me like he usually does and then suddenly Noah was there, pulling him away from me and pushing him against the lockers. He saved me and from then on, things were different between us."

"He's a good guy," Tina finally spoke up, "I don't know him that well but Artie does. Remember when he drove Artie around school for a few days? Artie told me afterwards that he and Puck actually became friends during that time."

Kurt smiled and sat back down on the bed, idly stroking his fingers through Noah's mohawk.

"I just wish he would wake up already."

Rachel reached out to place her hand on Kurt's shoulder, smiling sadly.

"We all want that, Kurt," she said softly, "We all want him to wake up."

Late that night, when his friends and mother were gone, Kurt crawled back into the bed beside Noah, his head on his chest.

They had put up an extra bed for him in the room but Kurt never used it.

He gently took hold of Noah's arm and draped it around his back like he always did.

It might sound weird, but he liked the feel of Noah's arm around him, even if he had to put it there himself.

He looked up at the ceiling and did the same thing as he did every night since 3 weeks ago... He went back in his memories to everything that he and Noah went through from the first time they met each other.

The good and the bad. Trying to concentrate on the good ones the most.

Then he remembered Rachel saying that he should try singing to him and he slowly shook his head.

That girl and her singing...But then again; it couldn't hurt to try, could it?

He had talked to Noah every day and it hadn't helped one bit, how the hell could singing work then?

Still, something inside him told him that Rachel could be right. Sometimes a song could say so much more than just mere words ever could.

He turned and lifted his head a little to catch a glimpse of Noah's lifeless face.

He couldn't help the tear that rolled down his cheek.

Oh what he wouldn't give to just make him open his hazel eyes again.

He looks back up at the ceiling and barely realizing it himself; he starts singing.

A chair is still a chair Even when there's no one sittin' there But a chair is not a house And a house is not a home When there's no one there to hold you tight And no one there you can kiss goodnight

A room is a still a room Even when there's nothin' there but gloom But a room is not a house And a house is not a home When the two of us are far apart And one of us has a broken heart

Now and then I call your name And suddenly your face appears But it's just a crazy game When it ends, it ends in tears

Pretty little darling, have a heart Don't let one mistake keep us apart I'm not meant to live alone Turn this house into a home When I climb the stairs and turn the key Oh, please be there Sayin' that you're still in love with me, yeah

I'm not meant to live alone Turn this house into a home I climb the stairs and turn the key Oh, please be there, still in love I said, still in love, still in love with me, yeah

He smiled at himself as the true meaning of the song began to sink through.

This was meant to be a love song, but Kurt meant it in another way, or didn't he?

He meant it in a brotherly kind of way.

He just wanted Noah to

"You love him, Kurt."

His mother's voice rang through his ears again. Although he had played it off cool and smooth, he had noticed the underlying tone in his mother's voice well enough.

He wasn't ready to say it though... He wasn't even ready to really admit it to himself, let stand say it out loud.

He was also scared that if Noah would hear it, he would freak out and their fragile friendship they had build would crumble down immediately.

Heck, if he just heard this song he's gonna freak out as well...

Damn it Kurt Hummel-Puckerman; yes, he liked to call himself a Puckerman as well; what have you gotten yourself into?

That's when it happened...

The stirring, then shaking of Noah's body...


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Growing Up With You ~16/?~ Author: saar_fantasy Pairing: Puck/Kurt Rating: PG-13 for now Warnings: off-page death characters Spoilers: none Genre: AU,Drama,Romance Word Count:: ~275 Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.  
>Summary: After his parents died in a car accident when he was a little kid, Kurt Hummel had been living at the Puckermans; who were best friends of his mom and dad. Their son Noah and Kurt were complete opposites in everything. That's until they found out they had one,very crucial, thing in common. The one thing that would change their look at each other and at life forever.<p>

_It's white in here... Everywhere I look, it's just all white..._

_I'm alone, I know 'cause I've been shouting "hello" for a while and I get no answer._

_No answer at all... I can't even hear footsteps, not even far away from me, so I'm sure that I'm alone._

_I hate this place... It scares me and I hate to feel scared._

_I've never been scared before. I'm not a person to feel scared, but now I am._

_This place is just too weird... I want to get out. If only I could find an exit._

_I don't know how I've got here..._

_Did I die? Is this heaven?_

_I didn't think heaven would be this empty...This lonely._

_This can't be heaven. But it can't be the norml world either._

_Then where the hell am I?_

_"Hello?" I try again, maybe there is someone now. It isn't very likely, but I have to try. "Is anybody there?"_

_No answer... Why do I even bother trying?_

_This sucks. I just want to get out of here._

_Hey? What's that sound?_

_I have to strain my ears but I'm sure I heard something._

_Is that singing?_

_Yes, I'm pretty sure it is... It's so beautiful._

_That voice is so beautiful..._

_It kind of sounds familiar... But I don't remember..._

_Come on, Puck...Think... THINK!_

_Kurt._

_It's Kurt's voice._

_He's pulling me back out of this, I can just feel it..._

_Keep on singing, Kurt. Just keep on singing._


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Growing Up With You ~17/?~ Author: saar_fantasy Pairing: Puck/Kurt Rating: PG-13 for now Warnings: off-page death characters Spoilers: none Genre: AU,Drama,Romance Word Count:: ~1.100 Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.  
>Summary: After his parents died in a car accident when he was a little kid, Kurt Hummel had been living at the Puckermans; who were best friends of his mom and dad. Their son Noah and Kurt were complete opposites in everything. That's until they found out they had one,very crucial, thing in common. The one thing that would change their look at each other and at life forever.<p>

Kurt felt Noah's body shaking, harder and harder, way more violent than in the beginning.

"Noah?" he asks worriedly, knowing he won't get an answer but too freaked out to care, "Noah, what's wrong?"

The next thing he knows, one of the machines is beeping loudly and doctors and nurses are rushing inside the room, pulling Kurt away.

Kurt was struggling to get out of the male nurse's arms.

"No, I don't want to go!" he shouted desperately, "What's wrong with Noah?"

"I'm sorry, sir," the nurse spoke, panting a little from the struggle he had to perform to hold onto Kurt, "You'll have to wait outside. Let the doctors do their job."

"No!" Kurt shouted again, still trying to get out of the grip of the strong nurse. "Noah! Noah!"

He kept on screaming, scratching and kicking, but nothing helped and the nurse pulled him outside.

"I want to go back inside!" Kurt yelled at the nurse, "Noah needs me."

"I'm sorry, but the only thing mr. Puckerman needs right now is a doctor."

"What's wrong with him? Why was he shaking like that?"

The nurse took a glance over his shoulder, a small smile appearing on his face.

"You better call your mother."

"Why? What's going on?"

Kurt was getting desperate and very close to tears. Why won't this jerk just tell him what's going on with his brother?

"You'll see. The doctor will come and see you in a few minutes."

The nurse closed the doors in front of Kurt's face who let out a log deep sigh and dropped himself down into a chair.

He put his elbows on his knees and dropped his head in his hands, furiously rubbing at his eyes with the palm of his hands.

He didn't know what the hell was going on. The nurse told him to call his mom but what could he tell her?

It seemed to him like Noah had some kind of attack, but the nurse was smiling... He wouldn't smile if there was anything bad going on with Noah, right?

He finally picked his phone out of his pocket and pressed speed dial for his mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom. It's me." Kurt tried to keep his voice as steady as possible, trying not to make his mom worried too much.

"Kurt? Is something wrong with Noah?"

Of course she would assume something's wrong with her son. She knows Kurt wouldn't call her for nothing.

"I don't know, mom," Kurt told her honestly, "Noah just started shaking. Then a machine started making noise and doctors and nurses came into his room and threw me out. I don't know what the hell is happening. What if he's dying, mom?"

There, he said it... He told her his biggest fear.

He was met with silence on the other end of the line...

"Mom?"

Still nothing.

"MOM! Are you there?"

"Stay where you are," his mother's voice finally sounded through the phone, "I'm coming over right away."

She hang up and Kurt put his phone back into his pocket, then he stared at the closed door of Noah's room.

Now all he could do was wait...

Finally, after almost half an hour, a doctor came out of the room and walked up to Kurt.

"Have you called your mother?"

Kurt looked up at the man, "Yes. She's on her way."

The doctor smiled and nodded, then he held open the door of Noah's room.

"Someone's waiting for you."

Kurt blinked and the doctor nudged his head towards the room.

Kurt stood up, stumbling a little 'cause his legs were still kind of shaky, and walked to the door.

As he looked inside the room, he gasped and clasped his hand on his mouth.

There, still on the bed but propped up by pillows against the headboard, was Noah; very much awake and smiling weakly at him.

"Hey Kurt,"

Those two words were enough to send Kurt running to the bed and throwing himself onto his brother.

Noah winced from the pain that was caused by the sudden weight on him, but he smiled when he felt Kurt's arms coming around him.

He moved his arms around the smaller boy and held him tight when he heard sobs coming from his shoulder.

After a few more minutes, another person came running into his room, stopping just in front of the door.

Noah smiled at the obviously surprised looking woman.

"Hey, mom."

The woman rushed to the bed and draped her arms over both her sons.

Noah looked around, expecting his dad to be there as well. That's when he remembered.

"Mom?" he waited until his mother raised her head to look up at him, "Where's dad?"

Puck felt Kurt tense in his arms and suddenly his throat got very dry.

"Mom?"

His mother shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Noah..."

"No..." Noah whispered, feeling Kurt tighten his hold on him. "No, he can't be..."

He dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder, feeling his mother lay her head down on his own free shoulder.

All three of them cried softly over the loss of their father and husband.

The middle one of them thinking to himself;

_This is all my fault..._


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Growing Up With You ~18/?~ Author: saar_fantasy Pairing: Puck/Kurt Rating: PG-13 for now Warnings: off-page death characters Spoilers: none Genre: AU,Drama,Romance Word Count:: ~1.408 Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.  
>Summary: After his parents died in a car accident when he was a little kid, Kurt Hummel had been living at the Puckermans; who were best friends of his mom and dad. Their son Noah and Kurt were complete opposites in everything. That's until they found out they had one,very crucial, thing in common. The one thing that would change their look at each other and at life forever.<p>

The next days in the hospital were pure torture to Noah.

He had survived the carcrash but his father hadn't and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

True, his father hadn't worn his safety belt like he should have done, but he was the one driving.

He should've been more careful...Should've seen that stupid drunk guy driving through the red light...

It was all too late now.

His friends of Glee club had been visiting him in pairs of two or three at a time, Kurt always at his side.

The first visit had been of Rachel and Finn. Rachel had been talking the whole time. Noah figured it was just to avoid the uncomfortable silence there would be otherwise.

Finn had seemed to be feeling a little awkward with the situation, but he did bump fists with Noah and told him he was glad to have him back.

Noah pointed out that he still had to stay in the hospital for a couple days but Finn said that didn't matter. As long as he was alive and awake.

Sam and Quinn came together, and although Sam didn't know Noah that well yet, he said he was glad he was still alive while Quinn was quiet, trying her very best not to burst into tears.

Santana and Brittany came together. Santana was scolding him while Brit was fussing around him to try and make him more comfortable. She had also bought him a stuffed animal, a shark to be more specific. Brit telling him it looked like him. He couldn't help but laugh at that.

He didn't mind that Santana was scolding him, it was her way of showing him that she cared about him.

Mike and Tina came together, both not really knowing what to say. Mike talked a little about football and videogames, so Tina lounged back to talk to Kurt.

Mercedes came with Artie, both also looking quite uncomfortable. Kurt was the one who saved the day now by starting to talk to Mercedes while Artie talked with Puck.

Mr. Schuester came over as well, together with Mrs. Pillsbury.

Mrs. Pillsbury gave him a 'Get Well' card, along with a pamphlet about 'how to deal when you loose your father'.

She looked quite nervous when she gave him the pamphlet. Almost afraid that he would start yelling at her.

As much as he would like to yell and be angry, he just couldn't. Not at her. Not at anybody.

The only one he was angry at was himself.

Like being said, Kurt was always there, by his side. Which was a huge support for Noah, but could sometimes be a bit too much.

He was actually glad for once that school existed, so he could be alone, without Kurt, for at least a couple hours before he was there again.

Sometimes they didn't even talk for a while. They would just sit there in silence.

Not awkward silence...Just silence. Before either of the two would start talking about one thing or another, or give a comment on something that was on TV at that moment.

His mother came around when she wasn't working. Those were the hardest moments for him actually...

He was scared to look her in the eyes because he feared what he would see in them.

He was sure she blamed him for killing her husband, his own father, and he couldn't bare to see that feeling in her eyes.

Sometimes he faked sleeping when she was in his room and heard her cry. She never cried when he was awake, she probably didn't want to make him feel too guilty, although it was already too late for that.

One day she surprised him though, by saying something he really wasn't suspecting her to say.

"I don't want you to think that I blame you, because I don't." Noah's head shot up and he stared at his mother, "I'm your mother. It's perfectly normal that I can read some things you're thinking about."

"Really? What am I thinking right now?"

"That I'm lying and I do blame you for your father's death."

"Why shouldn't you?" Puck spoke softly, "I was the one driving. I'm responsible for his death."

"No, Noah, you're not." mrs. Puckerman spoke firmly, "You have to stop thinking like that."

"I can't."

"Noah..."

"I can't mom," Noah said firmly, then his voice softened, "Not yet. I'm sorry."

Just at that moment, Kurt came bounding in the room and prevented their mother from saying something back.

Kurt didn't miss the hurt expression on Noah's face though and he quickly walked over to the hospital bed, sitting down on the edge.

"Are you ok?"

Noah nodded mechanically, being so used to the question by now.

"I'm good."

Kurt glanced over at their mom who just gave him a tight smile in return. He would have to ask her later what had been going on while he wasn't there.

"I'm gonna go," the boys' mother spoke up, standing up to hug her sons goodbye and give them a kiss on their foreheads, "Be good you two."

Both boys waved at their mother as she left the hospital room and Kurt reached for the remote to turn on the television.

They sat in silence again, like they always did, when suddenly Noah kind of groaned and started reaching out a shaking hand to something on the other side of him than Kurt was sitting.

Kurt turned his head when he hear Noah hiss and pant a little, his eyes widening when he saw the look of pain on his face and his one arm clamed tight around his chest, the other one reaching out for something.

"Noah? What's wrong?"

"P-pain..." Noah managed to croak out, finally getting to the button of his pain meds disperser and pushing it.

"You need me to call the nurse?"

"N-no, it's fine. The meds will start to work soon."

Kurt watched as the look of pain on Noah's face slowly began to deflate.

"You scared me, you know," Kurt spoke softly, "You should tell me when you're in pain so I can get help."

"I'm not a baby, Kurt," Noah spat out, probably a bit harder than he meant to, "I just have to push a button to get my meds to kick in. I'm in pain, not death." His voice got a little more quiet when he added, "Although I should be..."

He wondered if Kurt had heard him... Well, based on his reaction; which was him jumping of the bed in a flash; let Noah know that he did.

"Don't you ever dare to say that again!"

"What?" Noah shrugged, "I killed my- our dad. It should have been me."

"Stop it!" Kurt yelled and if he had still been sitting on the bed, Noah was fairly certain that he would've been slapped in the face right now, "I told you not to say that again!"

"What does it matter to you?" Noah asked, "It's not like we're best friends or something. Sure, we got along for awhile, but the last thing I know before the accident happened, is that you were mad at me for some stupid reason."

"I'm sorry," Kurt walked closer to the bed again, "I know that I was mad at you for nothing and I apologize."

Noah waved him off, "It's fine. I shouldn't have told Rachel that you sang for me."

"I overreacted."

"Why are you suddenly apologizing? It's just because I had this acciden, isn't it?"

"No!" Kurt answered almost too quickly, "This has nothing to do with your accident. I would've apologized anyway."

"Whatever." Noah stared right at the television screen without really seeing anything, "If I had died you wouldn't even had the chance to do so."

"Will you stop that!" Kurt snapped, "Do you even know what you're doing to me when you talk about your death?"

Noah didn't say anything, he didn't even move.

"I've lost my parents to a carcrash, Noah," Kurt spoke, his voice rising and rising in anger and helplesness, "Now I've lost my second dad and don't you dare to say that it's your fault."

Noah had actually opened his mouth to interrupt Kurt but clapped it shut again.

"If I've lost you too then..." Kurt trailed off, wiping at his eyes angrily, "You have no idea how scared I was, Noah. I thought I'd lost you...You really have no idea how much you mean to me..."

"Kurt..."

Kurt didn't look up, not even when he saw Noah reach his arm out to him from the corner of his eye.

"Kurt," Noah said again, wiggling his fingers a little, "Come here."

Noah's voice was soft and somehow it sounded comforting so Kurt silently put his hand into Noah's and let him be pulled onto the bed.

As soon as Kurt was sitting down on the bed, Noah pulled him to his chest and held him tight.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," the larger boy whispered into Kurt's ear, "Mom told me that you stayed with me all the time when I was in a coma. I...I heard you sing...That day that I woke up? I heard you sing and I think it was because of your singing voice that I woke up. It pulled me out of the nothingness and back into this world. This life. I...I don't know what it means, but I think I should be thankful to you for that, and I'm sorry...I'm really sorry that it hurts you when I talk about my death, but I do feel guilty, Kurt. Dad was in the car with me. If I had been driving a little slower, a little more safe then-"

"The guy was drunk, Noah," Kurt cut him off, his voice sounding a little hoarse, "He was drunk and drove through a red light. There's nothing you could do and it's absolutely ridiculous to blame this on yourself. It's all that stupid drunk meathead's fault. Not yours."

"I should've checked if he was wearing his safety belt..."

Kurt snorted softly, "He was not the kid, Noah, you are. It might sound hard, but he should've known better. He's been lecturing us about not wearing our seatbelts in the back of the car for ages, remember that?"

A small smile appeared on Noah's face, "Yeah, I remember. It was one of those rare times that we, you and me, actually got along together with pulling up a two men front against him and telling him the most crazy stuff about why we couldn't wear seatbelts."

"How they would try to strangle us and would pull us into the seats and hold us captive there forever," both boys smiled at each other, "I remember, Noah. I remember everything."

Noah softly squeezed Kurt's hand he was still holding, "So do I."

It was silent for a while before Kurt's soft voice filled the room again.

"It really wasn't your fault, Noah."

"I know," Noah replied, his voice just as soft, "It might take a while for me to actually believe that though."

"If you ever need to talk..."

"I know, and thanks, really, " he didn't know why, but Noah suddenly felt the urge to kiss Kurt's forehead, so he did, "I'm not really good with this 'express your feelings' kind of thing, but...I'm really glad you're here, Kurt. I'm really glad we're brothers."

Kurt was quiet for a little while, still a little in shock from the kiss on his forehead.

"Yeah, brothers..."

_Although I wish we could be so much more..._


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Growing Up With You ~19/?~ Author: saar_fantasy Pairing: Puck/Kurt Rating: PG-13 for now Warnings: off-page death characters Spoilers: none Genre: AU,Drama,Romance Word Count:: ~1.408 Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.  
>Summary: After his parents died in a car accident when he was a little kid, Kurt Hummel had been living at the Puckermans; who were best friends of his mom and dad. Their son Noah and Kurt were complete opposites in everything. That's until they found out they had one,very crucial, thing in common. The one thing that would change their look at each other and at life forever.<p>Noah was released from the hospital two days after that.<p>

His right foot was still in a cast and his ribs still hurt from time to time, but he was glad the doctor said he was good to go. With some prescriptions for painmedication of course.

His mother, Kurt and Santana had come to pick him up. Noah was a little surprised to see Santana there, but he didn't make a big fuss about it, and according to the small smile on her face, she really appreciated that.

He still wasn't really over the whole 'feeling guilty' factor, but at least he tried. If only for his mother's and Kurt's sake.

The doctor also said his cast would be taken off in a week and until then he would be free from school.

Normally Noah would've been ecstatic about it, but he wasn't so much right now.

He was bored to tears and even though he knew that his friends would come and visit him at home, he would rather be at school instead of in front of the television all day.

He had gotten closer and closer to Kurt ever since he woke up from his coma and that one day he had admitted to him that he heard him sing.

Kurt made him laugh, really laugh, not the fake ones he was used to use lately, and he was really glad for that.

Kurt also helped him keep up with schoolwork, making Kurt surprised with how smart he really was.

"I'm not the dumb meathead you always thought I was," Noah said one day, making Kurt feel a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," Kurt answered, not meeting Noah's gaze.

Noah lifted his head up with a finger under his chin, "There's no need to apologize."

Kurt blushed and turned away, stating to talk about the next asignment while Noah smiled.

Why he smiled? He didn't really know...

Finn came over everyday and they would play videogames together or watch a footballgame on the television.

Kurt played sometimes too, but only when they played on the Wii, because he hated Noah's X-box.

Everything was going pretty well, until one day...

Puck was lounging back on the couch, again, playing X-box against some online friend when he heard the door slam open and shut. Then he saw Kurt run up the stairs, only to hear the door of his room open and close a second later.

He excused himself to his friend and stopped the game he was playing, grabbing his crutches to stand up and make his way up the stairs.

He looked at the clock as he passed it, and just like he already thought, it was far from time for school to have ended.

He cursed his cast around his leg for the umpteenth time as he struggled to get up the stairs as fast as he could.

The fact that Kurt obviously had skipped school for a few hours made him worry even more.

Luckily their mother wasn't home... That's probably the reason why Kurt decided to flee to his house in the first place.

When Noah was, finally, upstairs, he knocked on Kurt's door. Only to get no answer.

He tried the doorknob and found Kurt hadn't locked his door.

"Kurt, I'm coming in," and with that, Noah opened the door.

Kurt was standing in front of his window, shoulders slumped and staring outside as if he even had heard Noah enter his room.

"What's going on, Kurt?" Noah asked softly, "Why are you home right now when you should be still at school."

"Nothing's going on. I just felt a little sick, that's all."

"If you're sick than why aren't you in bed?"

Kurt looked down at his feet and Noah could see his muscles tense.

"Can you leave me alone, please?"

Noah sighed and carded his hand through his mohawk.

"Whatever it is, Kurt, you know you can talk to me."

"I don't want to talk Noah." Kurt's voice was barely a whisper, "Please, just leave me alone."

Noah stared at Kurt for a few minutes longer before shrugging and admitting defeat.

"If you do feel like talking, you know where to find me."

Kurt didn't acknowledge him anymore, but he knew he must have heard him so he turned around and walked out of the room.

He stayed outside, listening at the door and could hear Kurt lose his composure as he heard the sobs coming through the door.

He wanted to go back in there and comfort the boy, but he didn't know how. Plus, he would rather been left alone as well when he was crying, which didn't happen a lot, but more now his father passed away,

Kurt didn't come over to talk to him though, and dinner turned out to be more quiet than it usually was.

Their mother didn't ask about what happened because she knew she wouldn't get an answer out of either of them.

She did notice that Puck shot worried glances at Kurt who tried his hardest to ignore him.

They both asked to be excused after a while, both had barely touched their food but their mother decided to let it pass and told them they could go.

If their behavior hadn't changed in the morning, she would have a talk with them.

Luckily for both boys it didn't have to come that far, 'cause something did happen ever night...

Noah had sighed when his blatter started throbbing, urging him to get up from his bed and go to the bathroom.

That's when he heard it, as he walked through the hallway, the hushed sobs; coming from Kurt's bedroom.

Noah sighed and wanted to go back to his bed when, for some reason, he found that he just couldn't do it and he went into Kurt's room instead.

The sobs stopped from the moment that Noah opened the door and set one foot inside the room. It didn't stop Noah from entering though and leaning on his crutches to walk over to the bed.

He sat down on the bed and noticed that Kurt's body had completely tensed but was trying at the same time to even his breathing to make Noah think he was sleeping.

Seriously, Kurt didn't think he was that stupid, did he?

He put his crutches down on the floor before stroking his hand through Kurt's hair. The fact that the boy didn't complain about it made Noah think that, whatever was going on with him, it was really bad.

"Kurt," Noah whispered softly, "I'm worried about you. Please, talk to me."

Kurt turned his head to face him and even in the little light there was in the room, Noah could see his eyes were puffy and red.

"You really want to know the truth?" Kurt rasped out and Noah nodded.

"Yes. I do."

There was a silence and when Kurt spoke again, Noah really had to strain his ears to hear him.

"Someone threatened to kill me..."

Noah sucked in a breath, feeling his blood starting to boil.

"Who?"

Kurt ignored the question, "They- He did something, and then...Then he said I couldn't tell anyone. If I told anyone he would kill me."

Noah removed his hand from Kurt's hair and balled them both into fists.

"Who, Kurt." It wasn't a question, it was a demand for an answer.

"I...I c-can't," Kurt stuttered, fighting against his tears again,"I can't tell you who."

"Then tell me what he did."

"I-"

"Kurt."

"He kissed me, alright?" Kurt spat out, venom clear in his voice, "He-he stole my first kiss. By force."

Noah completely stilled, his mind going back in time, before the accident happened.

"Karofsky," he growled, turning to look at Kurt's face again,"Did he do anything else? Did he- Did he hurt you?"

Thankfully, Kurt shook his head, wiping away his tears while Noah let out a breath of relief.

He stroked through Kurt's hair one more time.

"Just wait until I get back to school."

Kurt looked up at him, his eyes wide, "You can't do anything! He'll know that I told you and then-"

"He won't kill you, Kurt," Noah interrupted him, "I won't let him."

"Please," Kurt said softly, his eyes pleading for Noah to understand, "Please don't do anything."

Noah stared into Kurt's eyes for a few minutes before he answered with a small huff;

"Fine. I won't do anything. But if he even comes close to you, then-"

"He won't." Kurt said firmly although he wasn't even sure about that himself.

Noah sighed, absolutely not believing a word Kurt said.

"Just tell me when he touches you again, then I will have a little "talk" with him."

A small smile curled up on Kurt's lips.

"Thanks, Noah. It means a lot to me to know you have my back."

Noah smiled back at him, "Always."

When Noah made his way to get up from the bed, Kurt, maybe unconsciously, grabbed for his hand.

Noah looked down and raised his eyebrow.

"Stay," Kurt whispered, "I don't want to be alone right now."

Noah stared at the boy on the bed who suddenly looked smaller and more fragile than ever.

He seriously doubted that this was a good idea, but when looking at Kurt, he knew he had no other choice but to do it.

"Scoot over," he said and he noticed the surprise in Kurt's eyes, then the relief and, was it happiness?

Kurt rolled over and faced the wall while Noah crept into the bed behind him.

After a few minutes of nervous fidgeting and a little bit of tossing and turning, Noah spooned up behind Kurt and draped an arm over his waist.

Kurt didn't say anything, he just smiled as he drifted away into a peaceful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Growing Up With You ~20/?~ Author: saar_fantasy Pairing: Puck/Kurt Rating: PG-13 for now Warnings: off-page death characters Spoilers: none Genre: AU,Drama,Romance Word Count:: ~ Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.  
>Summary: After his parents died in a car accident when he was a little kid, Kurt Hummel had been living at the Puckermans; who were best friends of his mom and dad. Their son Noah and Kurt were complete opposites in everything. That's until they found out they had one,very crucial, thing in common. The one thing that would change their look at each other and at life forever.<p>"Finally!" Puck exclaimed once the doctor removed his cast from his leg, making said doctor smile at him.<p>

"Now, Noah," the doctor spoke and Puck really didn't like the tone of his voice. "You still have to rest your leg as much as possible. You'll have to take fysiotherapy twice a week to test your strength in your muscles because they will have been weakened by the cast."

"I will be able to go back to school, won't I?"

The dotor chuckled, "Well I must say I never had a patient who was that eager to go back to school."

Puck blushed, just a little bit.

" I'm just sick and tired of hanging around the house all day. If I have to deal with school in the process, I'll deal with it."

"Now that's spoken like a real man."

Noah smirked while his mother smiled proudly and talked to the doctor about Noah's pain medication, if necessary and to make sure Noah would rest enough.

"How's Kurt doing?" the doctor suddenly asked. He got to know Kurt pretty well during the months that Noah was in a coma.

"He's one of the reasons why I wanna go back to school," Noah answered, making his mother look a little confused at him.

"Why?"

"No particular reason," Noah lied, "I just heard from Finn that he has it a little rough while I'm not there."

"He's not getting bullied, is he?" his mother asked, studying her son's reaction carefully.

"No, mom, he's fine." Noah lied again, but he thought it was for the best. There's no need to upset his mother even more than she already is.

His mom studied him a little longer before nodding her head, very slowly.

"Ok, I believe you," she didn't notice Noah letting out a little breath of relief and his face relaxing again, "But if he ever gets bullied, then-"

"I'll let you know, mom. Don't worry."

"Good."

Mother and son both thanked the doctor for everything he did for Noah, then bid their goodbyes and left his office.

Finally, Noah felt free again without the stupid cast around his leg.

McKinley High better prepare itself...

Noah Puckerman is back.

"Hey White Boy, what's going on?" Mercedes asked when she saw Kurt enter the school and walk to his locker with a wide smile on his face.

"Nothing, 'Cedes," Kurt replied, ignoring the eye roll he got in response, "Can't a guy just be happy?"

"Yes," Mercedes answered, "But knowing you, there has to be a reason for it."

Kurt closed his locker, which he had been searching his books in, and turned back to Mercedes, smile still in place.

"Noah's coming back to school today."

"Really? When?"

"Around noon. He's at the doctor's now to get his cast removed. He'll still have to walk with crutches, probably, but at least he'll be back at school."

"That's good news, boy," Mercedes replied, taking Kurt's arm while straightening the strap of her backpack with her other hand. "Kurt, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. As long as it's not money." Kurt winked. Everyone knew he didn't have any money problems and would always be ready to help a friend in need.

"No, it's not about money," Mercedes laughed, rolling her eyes, "It's about Puck."

"What about Noah?"

"Are you still..." she trailed off, lowering her voice so nobody but Kurt would hear her, "Are you still in love with him."

Kurt stopped walking immediately. Pulling Mercedes to a forced stop as well.

"Mercedes," he said in a frustrated sounding whisper, "Not here."

"It's just a simple question, Kurt. Besides, nobody heard me. Are you or are you not still in love with P-"

"Yes!" Kurt suddenly exclaimed loudly. Seeing that everyone stopped whatever they were doing to look at them, Kurt started walking again, pulling Mercedes along with him. "Yes, I'm still in love with him." Kurt answered, his voice much softer this time.

"Oh Kurt," Mercedes said softly, her voice full of sympathy, "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Doing what exactly?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Falling in love with jocks," Mercedes explained, "Straight jocks."

Kurt let out a sigh, "I can't help who I fall in love with, Mercedes. I just have the tendancy to fall in love with the worst guys possible, don't I?"

Before Mercedes could answer, Kurt was roughly shouldered against his locker.

Mercedes turned around and yelled at the laughing jocks.

"Damn it, Karofsky! Next time you shove my boy against the lockers, I will cut you!"

Karofsky faked a shiver, making his friend Azimio laugh even harder.

Mercedes glared at them until they turned around and walked away, then she turned back to Kurt.

"Are you ok?" she asked when she saw Kurt crouched down on the ground, doing the perfect imitation of a fish.

"I-I'm fine..." Kurt managed to mumble when Mercedes helped him up.

"It's about time that Puck came back." Mercedes almost growled, "Maybe he can beat some sense in that jerk with his crutches."

Kurt recovered just from that statement out of Mercedes' mouth and chuckled.

"I would love to see that happening."

Mercedes smiled, glad to have her boy back, and started leading them both to their classes.

She decided not to ask about the heavy reaction Kurt had with Karofsky's shove. Harder than it has ever been.

At least not for now.

"Noah Puckerman is back, bitches!" Puck's voice echoed through the hallway as he made his way into the school.

All at once the Glee club members moved as one to greet him back.

Of course the Cheerio's came as well, followed by the football players.

"How long won't you be able to play?" Azimio asked, looking at Puck's crutches.

"I don't know," Puck answered guiltily, "The doctor said it might take a while for my leg to fully heal and in the meantime I can't play any sports."

"What about working out?"

"Oh, I'm still doing that," Puck smirked, "Don't worry. I'm not planning on getting chubby like you and Karofsky."

Azimio and Karofsky both stared at Puck in shock while the others around them had to stifle their laughter.

"Noah?"

Puck perked up at the sound of that familiar voice and made himself a way through the little crowd that had surounded him to get to the person he wanted to see now more than anyone.

It was strange to admit it, but it was true. He wanted to see Kurt more than anything.

"You're back," Kurt smiled when he saw the mohawked teen crutching up to him.

"Told you I was coming back this afternoon," Noah watched as Kurt's smile even became wider and couldn't help but smile back, "So, um, are we just gonna stand here or what?"

"No," Kurt answered, wincing when he turned his body to gestue with his arms to the choir room, "Let's go in there, shall we?"

Much to Kurt's dislike, Noah had noticed the wince.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Kurt."

"He was shoved against the lockers again." Mercedes' voice came up from behind Puck, but he didn't turn around, he still kept his eyes on Kurt. "Pretty hard too."

Kurt glared at his best friend but Mercedes just glared right back. She had every right to tell Puck that his brother was being pummeled again.

"Bastards," Puck growled, glaring in the direction of the jocks." Who was it? Karofsky again?"

Kurt didn't answer, still glaring at his best friend, who was very eager to answer.

"Karofsky and Azimio. Azimio kind of pushed Karofsky to make the impact on Kurt bigger. It worked, obviously."

"That's enough, Mercedes," Kurt finally spoke up again, sounding angry at his friend, "Let's go, Noah."

Without giving his friend another glance, Kurt strode off to the choir room, Noah following behind him.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Noah exclaimed before the door of the choir room was even closed, "Fucking asshole!"

"Noah, please calm down..."

"I won't calm down, Kurt. I'm gonna ram my crutches up his ass so hard they come back out through his big fat mouth."

Kurt had to stifle a laugh, then hold back a shiver of the visual that he just had in his mind of Karofsky with a crutch up his ass. He just settled on shaking his head.

"Azimio was there as well, Noah. I'm sure you don't want to loose both of your crutches."

"I don't care," Noah scowled, "Those jerks need a lesson."

Kurt nodded, "They do. But violence is never the right answer."

"Say that to them."

"Noah, I-"

Noah looked up at his foster brother, waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah?" he asked when Kurt kept silent.

Kurt shook his head a little and smiled, "Nothing. I'm glad you're back."

Noah returned the smile with his traditional smirk .

"I bet you are, Princess. Now you have your own bodyguard at your side."

Kurt's smile turned into a smirk, "I think you need a bodyguard now more than I do. Just saying."

Noah scowled at him, then released one of his crutches to take Kurt into a playful headlock.

"Noah!" Kurt screeched, "Let me go, you big ape!"

Noah chuckled, letting Kurt go, steadying him when he almost fell face flat onto the floor.

"So," Noah said, taking back his crutches and going over to a chair, sitting down on it, "Tell me what I've missed."

Kurt raised his eyebrow, "I've been talking to you every day. Plus, I'm pretty sure that whatever I forgot to tell you, Finn or Rachel did."

"Or Quinn." Noah casually filled in.

"Exactly," Kurt nodded, "If you get to your class you can actually catch up with things you missed there."

"You know that Finn kept notes for me."

"Yes, I also know that Finn isn't always the brightest light there is."

"I also copied a lot of stuff from you, plus, you've helped me a lot of times too."

"Noah," Kurt said, a little exasperated, "Would you just go to class."

"I was thinking about going to see the nurse. It's been a while, she might think I'm dead or something."

"Oh sweet Gaga, you can visit the nurse when you have gym class 'cause there's no way you can participate in gym."

Noah sighed and got a little whiny, not caring that it might sound a little pathetic at all.

"Can't we just stay here?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, we can not. Come on, I'll walk you to class."

Noah snorted at that. Now Kurt was really gonna play the bodyguard part.

Even if it was just to get him to class.

"Fine," Noah sighed, got up and walked to the door with Kurt beside them.

Right before Kurt could open the door, Noah stopped him with one crutch in front of him.

Kurt turned to him with a quizzical look.

Noah didn't say anything, he just leaned forward and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Thanks, Kurt," he whispered, "It's good to be back."

Then he let Kurt open the door and was the first one to leave the room, with Kurt staring after him.

Kurt didn't know what he was thanked for, or why he got that kiss...

He only knew that he liked it.

He liked it a lot.


	21. Author's Note

I'm sorry, but this story will be put up on hold for a while...

My muse is on other stories right now, so until I find the right muse for this one again, I have to put it up on hold.

I'm really sorry...

You're always welcome to read my other stories :)

Sarah xoxo 


End file.
